Death Note and Bleach Afterlife
by LelouchHafrey
Summary: SORRY! THIS WONT BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE AS I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A STORY FOR MY ALT ACCOUNT! FIND IT IF YOU CAN! L is now a shinigami in the spirit realm, and during his day to day duties, he meets an old friend who he hasn't seen for 300 years - Light Yagami - now a shinigami in the shinigami world.
1. L's Afterlife

Death Note and Bleach – Afterlife

(The story takes place 300 years after L's death.)

_Chapter 1 – Beyond L's Death_

A lone Shinigami walked around the busy metropolis occasionally staring at cake stores. He was... different to say the least. His knees were bent and he slouched over. The kimono he wore was a little too big, and was torn off just below his waist. His bottom half was covered by baggy trousers made out of the material torn off and was kept up by a thin rope. His face was covered by a mess a black hair and he had a thoughtful expression. His name was L Lawliet, or, as he prefers, L.

In his time after death, L had become a Shinigami lieutenant, acquired Bankai and had purified 25 Menos Grandes. His zanpakuto in its sealed state was a wakizashi, that hung by his hip. Suddenly, he stopped walking.

Hollow.

L ran across the city to where he could feel its presence. He saw it. It was a small one, but it looked nasty. It was perched on top of a school and was trying to tear open the roof. L flashed stepped behind it and drew his zanpakuto. It paused, turned around, and snarled. The soul reaper raised his sword.

"Jibun o tokihanatsu, tengoku no seigi!" (Unleash yourself, Heavenly Justice!)

There was a flash of light, and the zanpakuto was gone. Instead, there was a blue gaunlet on L's arm, with gold chains hanging off each finger. Each link of chain, was made up of tiny sharp fragments of his blade. He made a slapping motion with his hand, and the chains cut the Hollow into shreds. He changed his sword back to normal and sheathed his zanpakuto.

L hopped off the building and resumed his normal routine of walking around the areas he'd spent while alive and killing hollows as he felt them.

At night, L sat (squatted) on a bench to observe the stars. He sighed, remembering his days as a human, wishing he'd enjoyed his life more, and feeling saddened that his best friend – Light-Kun – would murder him after they had spent so much time together.

Suddenly he felt a strange presence. It was like the shinigami in the spirit realm, but like a hollow's too. It was oddly familiar, like sensing something you couldn't before.

He got up, ready to investigate, but before he could turn around, he heard a voice he hadn't heard for 300 years.

"Hello, Ryuzaki."


	2. Light's Afterlife

_Chapter 2 – Beyond Light's Death_

There was blood dribbling down from his mouth. There was an intense pain in his chest. His heart beat for the final time, then Light was no more. His body slumped on the rusty stairs.

Light awoke. At least, that is what it felt like. He felt a strange sense of impossible awareness of everything. This would have been a gift if there was anything to be aware of because this was Mu. Mu was nothing. There was no colour at all – not even black. No feeling at all - not even wind. It was a prison for eternity. Or so Light thought.

After an impossible space of time, Light felt a tug – like when a cat lifts its young by the neck. That first feeling for the time he had spent in there sent shock-waves through his body. It made nothing into matter, and joined Light with that matter. Slowly his mind went under great strain as it was pulled through dimensions and pressed into this forming body. Legs and arms appeared from an ugly torso quickly forming in the air. Hands. Feet. Head. This twisted life form would soon be animated, but the jump hadn't finished yet. Lights consciousness was finishing its journey of knowing. Information was filling his head as if he was a bucket being filled with water. Suddenly, the eyes of the new Shinigami snapped open.

Light surveyed the handiwork of the Shinigami King with his eyes. It was so clear. He could see all and everything. He stared at his hands and arms. They were crumbly and skeletal and his arms were covered with a ragged trench coat. His legs, he noticed, were hidden by jeans like trousers, also with many holes. He felt his face. It was hard and brittle with two bumps atop his head, followed by a leather-ish object covering the front of his thick hair. A quick investigation showed that the bumps were goggles. He thanked the King for making him humanoid, then left and quickly killed a few dozen innocent people to assure his survival.

_200 Shinigami Days Later_

Light perched himself on a rock near one of the globes to view the human world. Painful memories came back to him as he stared into it. Should he really have killed L? No! He needed that to continue. But continue what? A reign that would end when he fell? L needed to die anyway! He was not a criminal!

He slammed his notebook shut in shame.

Sorry L...


End file.
